You're All I Have
by TheManThatWritesStories
Summary: Thirteen years after Violet banishes Tate, things begin happening that she can't completely explain. Can she debunk them with the help of other ghosts in the house? Or is the only help she needs gone forever?
1. Lucky Number 13

**So I discovered AHS on Netflix last weekend... And now I've watched all three seasons. #Obsession xD Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this story! :) **

* * *

Smoke disappears into the grainy wood of her room's ceiling as Violet finishes off her third cigarette in about thirty minutes. She has been smoking considerably more since she had banished Tate from her that fateful night, but she knows it can't hurt her, what with being dead and all. Despite kissing him once more since then, she still can't seem to fill the hole that is open in her unbeating heart. After all, that kiss hadn't meant anything. It was just to help that other boy. Nothing more.

A single tear drops from the bridge of her nose and onto her poetry journal, and she silently curses herself as she rids her eyes of the assassin tears. A choked sob escapes her, and she slams the journal shut, the noise surprisingly loud and resonant.

"Come on, Violet. You brought this on yourself," she tells herself over and over. However, her mind's eye repeatedly manifests the absolutely destroyed look in Tate's blacker-than-sin eyes. She very well knows that his whole world had been stolen from him, and that's why it still kills her to this day, thirteen years after the whole incident had taken place.

The lighter takes a couple of flicks before a flame lights and proceeds to provide Violet with her next stick of relief, however short it might last. Once she has collected her thoughts and shoved them into her mind's trash compactor, she reopens her poetry book, grabs her pen, and begins scribbling furiously, letting her hands do the work while she drifts off to some other place.

* * *

_ She's in a dark room, but the room is not her own. It's her parents' bedroom back in Boston. Her eyes adjust, and the scene before her makes her want to vomit. The bed is a mess of sheets and random articles of clothing, and the rapid up and down motion is creating an unspeakably loud creaking noise. _

_ "Oh God, don't stop, Ben! Oh GOD!" It is Hayden moaning and calling her father's name. _

_ "Ben?" her mother calls from down the hallway, and Violet's whole chest tenses up. She urges her legs to move, but she is completely rooted to the spot. This is it. She's about to witness the cataclysmic moment that resulted in an almost permanent rift in their family. _

_ "Violet!" _

_ Violet's heart skips a beat. Who is calling her name? _

_ "Violet!" the voice calls again, and Violet recognizes the name this time. _

_ "Tate?" she calls back, almost desperate to speak to him again. _

_ "I'm here," he says, and suddenly he _is _there, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her gently on the forehead like he always had before. _

_ "Tate, but... what... how are you...?" she sputters out, her mind too jumbled to form a coherent sentence in this moment. _

_ "Shhh, shhh. Don't you worry about that. I'm here now, and that's all that matters," he says, and he lifts his chin off of her head and smiles down at her. _

_ "Are you going to leave again?" Violet asks as she returns his gaze. _

_ "Shhh, shhh. Don't you worry about that. I'm here now, and that's all that matters," he repeats, and Violet cocks her head slightly. _

_ "Um, Tate? You just said tha-" she starts, but he cuts her off and says the same thing again. And again. And again. The sentence begins to sound nothing like words, and soon his voice is distorting as the room around Violet melts._

_ "Tate? TATE!" she yells, and his smiling face is now in front of her but not in front of her at the same time. Suddenly, Violet sees Tate, but he is not alone. He is sticking his entire tongue down Hayden's throat, but now Hayden is gone, and just Tate stands before Violet. _

_ "Go away, Violet," he says with a ghoulish grin. Violet is almost sure that she can hear her heart breaking. _

_ "Tate, no. Please, I'm so sorry. I'm SORRY!" she pleads, but his grin isn't faded. _

_ "Go away, Violet. Go away! GO AWAY!" he yells, his grin morphing now into a malicious scowl. _

_ Tears are streaming down Violet's face as Tate disappears. Suddenly, as if an invisible trapdoor had capsized under her, she is falling. She knows she is falling, but the only thing that leads her to that conclusion is the feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knows this feeling from drops on roller coasters, from descending in an airplane... from telling Tate to go away._

* * *

"VIOLET!" A deep voice yells in her ear, and strong hands grip her shoulders and shake her roughly.

Violet gasps and sits up, sweat dropping from her bangs to her exposed thighs. She's slow to take in her surroundings, but when she finally comes to her senses, she sees her father in his pajamas and her mother in a nightgown that her grandmother had worn ever since Violet could remember.

"What... Sorry guys. I guess I had a bad dream," Violet confesses, suddenly self-conscious about what she might have done for them to hear her all the way down the hall. Her father folds his hands over the back of his neck and exhales deeply.

"Okay, baby. You scared the shit out of us," he says, and Violet smiles slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me this was what it took?" Violet asks sarcastically, starting to relax a little, "I would've done it _years _ago!"

Her mother laughs and her dad playfully punches her shoulder before they retreat hand in hand back to their own rooms.

"What just happened?" Violet asks aloud.

"Looks like you got sucked into your own little hell," says a voice next to her, and she nearly jumps out of her skin. She looks to her left, and Chad is sitting on her desk chair, neatly dressed and coiffed as always.

"What are you talking about?" she asks, and he laughs as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"You got sucked into hell, girl. But let me tell you, hell isn't like those Christians make it out to be. It's thirteen times worse. Every person has their own little hell designed for them, and you just got an up-close-and-way-too-personal look at yours. Now think about that, but for all eternity. Makes eternity in 'The Murder House'," he gestures mockingly with his hands, "seem like a cakewalk, doesn't it? Well lucky you, those little hell trips don't occur often, so consider yourself lucky that you experienced it early. You're good for a couple more centuries, probably," he finishes, and with that, he stands and begins to stroll out of the room, whistling the tune to a Talking Heads song.

"Wait," Violet calls after him, and he spins around nonchalantly, leaning his back against the door frame. "Have... have you experienced yours before? Your hell?" she asks nervously, but he just laughs that all-knowing laugh again.

"Girl, don't you see what goes on around here? I'm _living _in my hell," he says, and he stalks out of the room, where Violet is left with her thoughts. Some unknown force makes her look up at the chalkboard, and she wholeheartedly hopes for a message from Tate. But her wishes are downtrodden as her eyes scan the chalkboard and find nothing but green slate.

"You brought this on yourself," Violet repeats one more time, and she lies back in her bed, determined to be dreamless for the remainder of the night.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! :D ALSO, I'm debating whether or not I should do a soundtrack to this story or not! Let me know through reviews or PM's whether or not I should include one! Usually I get my ideas from music, and I want you guys to experience it as it was meant to be. :) Thanks for reading! **


	2. Hot and Bothered

**So I was told to do a soundtrack. What I think I'm going to do is either write a chapter around a song, or put the songs that I wrote the chapter to. Either way. xP I hope you all enjoy! This is SO much fun for me to write!**

**Soundtrack: **_Talking Bird (Demo) -Death Cab for Cutie _

_ You Remind Me of Home – Benjamin Gibbard_

* * *

"Viv, I'm worried about Violet," Ben says as he opens the kitchen cabinet to grab a mug, "I mean, she's been having nightmares almost every night, she cuts all the time, she's said maybe two words to me all year. She has a bad case of clinical depression."

Vivien sighs and scratches the back of her head.

"I know what you mean, Ben. But what can we do? I mean she's not just a teenage girl, she's _dead_. Pair that with sending Tate away all in the same week. She has to be stressed out of her mind," Vivien says, and Ben takes a deep breath and exhales. .

"You're right, but it's been thirteen years, Viv. Do you think it'll ever pass? Or should we talk to her?" he asks, and Vivien shrugs as she leans against the kitchen counter.

"Most of this stuff passes eventually. I mean, we've got plenty of time to talk to her if she doesn't cheer up," she says, and Ben nods and takes a long swig of coffee.

"You know, before I died, I always thought that ghosts couldn't drink coffee. I just thought it would go right through them," he says, and Vivien rolls her eyes.

"It _still _goes right through you, hon," she says with a wink, and Ben scoffs and chuckles. They both look up as Violet walks in and opens the refrigerator.

"Morning guys," she says without looking at either of them. Vivien looks at Ben and nods in Violet's direction. Ben's eyes shoot open, and he argues with wild arm gestures. She crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow, and he knows there's no winning now. He pinches the bridge of his nose and takes in a slow breath, trying to think of how to phrase their question without sounding suspicious.

"Violet, sweetie," he starts, and Violet backs out of the fridge and looks at them both.

"What's up?" she asks, and Ben cracks his knuckles nervously.

"We were thinking... Your mother thinks... I... Are you okay, Vi?" he finally resolves to ask, and both Vivien and Ben brace for the cold shoulder and door slamming. They are both shocked when she shrugs and hops up onto the kitchen island.

"I mean, I guess. There are some days that are tough. And then other days I'm fine. I don't know what it is with me," she says while keeping eye contact with the floor. Ben's mouth is slightly agape, and Vivien realizes it's time to make her move.

"Well, is it because of...him? Or is it stress? What makes the days tough, baby?" she asks Violet, and she finally makes eye contact with her mother. Violet's chocolate brown eyes are swimming in tears as she nods.

"Yeah, mom. It's because of Tate. He hasn't come back, and I know it's because I sent him away. But I miss him. I never thought I would say that. I mean he completely _fucked _our family. Literally and figuratively..." she says, and Vivien has to suppress a smile at her daughter's dry sense of humor. "I mean he killed all those people, and he messed all of us up... but I still love him. I don't understand."

"Well, Vi, I think we should do something to get your mind off of him. Wanna have a girls day? Just you and me?" she asks hopefully, and Violet smiles and looks down at her feet before returning her mother's gaze and nodding.

"That'd be great, mom. I just wish we could leave this house to do it," she says, and Vivien laughs.

"Who said we had to leave the house to have a girls day? Come on upstairs, I'll do your nails and your hair!" Vivien says excitedly, and Violet lets her mother drag her up to her parents room. Ben smiles as he watches his girls go, and he takes another swig of coffee before he goes out to the backyard.

Tate takes a drag from his cigarette as watches Violet and Vivien stomp up the stairs. He knows he should move from his spot on the landing, but he realizes that Violet can't see him anymore and Vivien wouldn't dare alert her of his presence. So he just stands still and watches them as nonchalantly as he can act.

As Violet passes him on the stairs, Vivien stops in front of him.

"Hey, Vi? You go ahead to my room and get the nail polish out. It's in my bedside table," she says, "I'm going to use the bathroom."

Violet nods and walks to the end of the hall and into a door on the right. Once she hears the door shut behind Violet, Vivien turns to Tate.

"Tate, I have something to ask you," she says, and Tate is surprised by the sudden attention.

"Er, sure Mrs. Harmon. What's up?" he questions hesitantly, and she sighs and leans on the stairwell banister.

"Violet is depressed. I know it, you know it, we all know it. So I have a deal for you," she says in a very businesswoman-like tone, and Tate swallows, his throat suddenly dry.

"What are you thinking?" he asks nervously, and she smiles almost evilly at him.

"Come with me."

* * *

Violet shuts the door behind her as she enters her mother's room. She looks at the bed and tries to remember which side of the bed her mother sleeps on. After a moment of thinking, Violet shrugs.

"I'll just check both," she thinks, and she goes to the left nightstand and opens the drawer. She sifts through the array of lotion and books, but she can't find any nail polish. She walks around the foot of the bed, and she opens the second nightstand. The drawer is packed, and she squeezes her hand between books, searching with her touch.

After searching a bit, she finds something cylindrical and plastic, and she pulls. However, she immediately wishes she didn't as her hand starts vibrating and the pink synthetic member falls to the floor. A loud noise of vibrating on wood resonates through no doubt the entire house.

"Oh my God! Shit!" she exclaims, and she desperately grabs at the slippery sex toy. She finally gets a good grip on it and turns it off. She stuffs it back into the nightstand and rubs her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Violet, sweetie?" her dad barges into the room, looking concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, dad. I was just looking for the nail polish and I found..." she blushes and trails off, and Ben begins laughing hysterically.

"Way to go, baby," he says with a wink, and she gives him a mocking smile before he leaves. She sits down on the bed and looks out the front window. She can see the street, people walking their dogs, the leaves changing colors once more. Everything goes on as normal outside, but nothing ever changes in the murder house.

She thinks of Tate and how much she wishes he was here right now. She would do anything to see him. She'd forgive him, they'd kiss, and everyone would live happily ever after. But she knows that won't happen.

"Vi?" she hears her mom knock on the door, and Violet says without looking, "Come in, mom."

The door opens and Violet hears her mom chuckle slightly. Violet turns around to see her mom in the latex suit that she'd seen that first day in this house.

"What the hell, mom?" she says with a giggle. "Trying to get me hot and bothered? I didn't know you were that flat-chested!"

"I'm not," her mom says, and Violet's smile fades as her mom steps out from behind the rubber suit. Violet's eyes flick from the suit back to her mother.

"Wait. Then...dad?" she asks, and her mother shakes her head and makes a buzzer noise with her mouth.

"Next!"

"Chad?"

"Nope!"

"Mom, just tell me. I really don't feel like playing a guessing game right now," Violet says tiredly, and the rubber man and Vivien make eye contact. Violet's mom nods, and the rubber man turns to face Violet.

His latex covered hands reach back to the zipper on his neck and pull. The mask slides off slowly, revealing a tangle of blonde curly hair and blacker-than-sin eyes.

Tate's smiling eyes meet Violet's disbelieving ones, and he says, "Actually I _am _trying to get you hot and bothered."

* * *

**WHAAAAAT?! Review! ;) Thanks for reading! **


End file.
